1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of platforms and more particularly relates to a modular platform storage system constructed of crosspiece members and connector members in some embodiments with a cover sheet attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage platforms have long been in use for the raising of such goods off the ground surface. While typical prior art platforms can be constructed entirely of wood, combination wood and plastic platforms or platforms made entirely of plastic are known, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,069 to Stolzman. Storage platforms having interchangeable members are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,988 to Cummings et al. Modular storage platforms composed of interlocking members are also known in the art such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,067 to Breindel.